Love never dies it just gets weaker
by Jenny-Gibbs-forever
Summary: though i would try out a Jibbs story let me know what you think :) (will get M in chapter 3)
1. Chapter 1

ok so its 1am and i got bored my first REAL attempt at a NCIS story enjoy :) and please not to much hate) xx

-do not own any of NCIS-

"FINALLY" Tony yelled "the weekend is here!" before Gibbs walked past him slapping the back of his head while Tim and Ziva walked to their desk laughing. Tony just glared at them throwing his bad under his desk.

"Anyone want to go out for drinks tonight?" Ziva asked

"Nope sorry I have a date tonight" Tim said as he turned his computer off, looking at his watch "oh I better go, see you guys on Monday" picking his phone and started walking towards the elevator. Tony and Ziva gave each other a cheeky grin before following him.

"What's her name?" Ziva asked

"His you mean" tony corrected laughing at his own joke, Ziva holding back a laugh.

Tim just smile to himself walked into the elevator and before the doors closed handing tony a picture of a hot slim blond Tony's mouth dropped

"Well… she very umm…" Ziva said confused looking at the photos

"Look at her... no, Tim?... With her?...ha-ha" tony laughed not completely convincing himself "see you on Monday"

Gibbs just laughed to himself as he walked up the stairs to the director's office. I wonder if they will ever grow up he thought to himself, just as he barged into jenny's office.

She looked up from her desk _"yes. Thank you. That's very nice...Ha-ha. Ok bye" _jenny put her phone down.

"Will you ever learn to knock?" jenny asked annoyed

"I know how to, but I choose not to" Gibbs answered playfully

"Look I have a million things to-do, so what is it you came in here for?"

Gibbs took a seat on her black leather sofa and put his feet onto the coffee table and smiled.

Jenny got up, picked up a stack of files and dumped them of the large table rolling he eyes. Gibbs looked at her starting at her legs high plain black heels tight (but not too tight) a black skirt and a white button up dressy singlet top but truthfully he wasn't paying attention to the clothes but what he remembered her looking like without them on.

Jenny walked around the office moving boxes, files and paperwork mumbling to herself.

"Look its 11:30pm Friday night why don't we go get something to eat?" he asked hopefully

"I can't-"she stared but he quickly cut her off with a light kiss on the lips. She stood still she knew she loved him but he couldn't know, she felt herself blush.

"I have to go sorry" she said as she put on her coat and picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder and walked out the door, then hurried down the stairs and making it to the elevator doors in record time.

"Jen … jenny" Gibbs called as he ran after her "director!"

After the 2 minute awkward elevator ride they stood facing each other. Jenny kissed him deeply "we can't do this" she said sadly "I'm sorry" she turned and walked to her car wiping a tear away. And Gibbs turned to and stepped into the elevator until he heard a scream he spun around turn only to see jenny's bag lying near her car, he ran towards the bag he started looking around to find three guys tying up jenny and throwing her into the back of a van, but before he could get out his gun the van drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_-I don't own NCIS-_

_Sorry this chapter took so long I have been busy with school but I will post chapter 3 later tonight x There will be __**a lot**__ more JIBBS next chapter. Enjoy p.s (sorry it's so short ill make next chapter longer xx) _

It had been 4 days since the Director, Jenny Shepard had been missing. Gibbs sat in his basement working on his boat to try and get his mind of her. He was annoyed at Vance (acting director) for handing the case over to Fornell (FBI agent). Sanding away sleepily at his boat he looked at his watch [3:00 am], he dropped the sand paper and walked slowly up the stairs. Once he was in the kitchen he heard a car stop out the front of his house then drive off fast, curiously he poked his head out of his door to see someone lying on the ground not moving, so he turned on the outside lights and ran over to the person who was moaning in pain he turned them over on the back to see that it was jenny with a note attached to her shirt.

"I'm fine really Jethro it's just a few cuts that's all" jenny tried to reassure him but he would take none of it.

"Really jen you're not! You were unconscious!"

Jenny just rolled her eyes "its three in the morning I'll go see ducky when I go in to work, what did the note say" laying down on the couch

"He won't mind but I'll take you later, umm" Gibbs looked around for it "its says :

_She won't be alive next time stop looking for us!_

Who are we looking for?" Gibbs asked confused

Jenny took a deep breath "don't worry just some case I was working on... Ok well I better get home" she tried to get up but fell back and cried out from the pain

Gibbs had never seen her like this; blood everywhere, she couldn't walk or hardly move, there were bruises everywhere "no you will stay here and try and get some sleep I'll go get a cloth to clean you up" he walked off to the bathroom

Jenny sat there think how much she had missed his company and remembered Paris she slowly put her head on one of the pillows and closed her eyes. Gibbs walked back in with a warm damp cloth "hey jen-" he saw her eyes closed and though she was a sleep so he gently wiped the blood off her face, covered her with a blanket and before going to his own bed kissing her forehead "night jen I missed you"

8am. Gibbs got up and made coffee not bothering about being quiet just then jenny woke up with a start "ow did you have to be so loud" she half asked half yawned rubbing her neck Gibbs couch wasn't the comfiest.

"Sorry but-"he paused to look at his watch "ducky will be at work now so get up"

"Fine'' she knew he was worried "but can we swing past my house so I can shower and change?" she slowly started sitting up

"Ok let get going then" finishing his coffee he went and helped jenny stand

"It doesn't hurt much to walk" he helped he any way

They arrived at Jenny's house.

"I'll be 10 minutes" she slowly started up the stairs "better make that 20 ouch"

"Don't rush"

It had been 25 minutes and Gibbs wondered up to her room to see if she was alight. As he approached the door he realised it was open and he could see her getting dressed, she was sliding on her tight black skirt, a white blouse that she tucked in and then she put on a pair of black heels on 'wow' he though she looks amazing, walking back to the mirror see what she looked like she saw the bruises on her legs, she signed heavily pulling off the skirt and going to the cupboard to get a pair of black pants then looked back at the mirror 'the make-up covers most of the cuts' she said to herself before spotting Gibbs in the mirror.

"Geez Gibbs you scared me?" she started fixing her hair

"Yes sorry ummm ju...just wondering how ...Long you will be?"

"I'm ready let's go" she said with a smile to try and hide the pain.

Once they had made it into the bullpen jenny started towards the stairs to her office but Gibbs grabbed he arm "where do you-"he started

"DRIECTOR" Abby screamed running up to her and hugging her; Tim, Tony and Ziva came up as well to see her.

"Um Abby I don't think she breath…" Tony said

"Sorry **I'm** just excited to see her tony" she gave him a Gibbs stare

"It's ok it nice to see you all"

"How are you?" asked Ziva worried

"Ouch it looks painful" Tim said see bruises and cuts on her arms and neck

Jenny swayed on her feet not really paying attention to the questions then feeling Gibbs hand on her back made her come back from the daze.

"Should you be here?" Tony worried

"Yes I'm fine I was just-"

"Just going to go see ducky then go home" Gibbs finishing her sentence

Jenny sighed "I'll see him soon first I have to go make a few calls please excuse me" then she walked passed everyone and started towards the stairs, she knew Gibbs would follow her "alone" Gibbs stoped and watch as she climbed the stairs and walked to her office.

Before every started asking Gibbs questions he walked to his desk and slumped down into his chair, everyone got the hint he wanted to be left alone for a while so Ziva and tony went and got lunch and coffee for everyone, Tim and Abby went to her lab.

It had been hours since the jenny came down he looked around to see Tony picking on Tim about some computer thing and Ziva playing with her knife making bets with them, he stood up and made his way up to Jenny's office, once at the door to his office he didn't bother knocking he just walked straight in.

"Have you seen-"he started before he saw her on the couch waking up

"Geez jethro" she grumbled before getting up

Realising he woke her up "sorry"

"rule #6 never apologize it's a sign of-" he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, then deepening the kiss, only stopping the kiss to get air Gibbs looked into her eyes "we can do this"

"What is this?"

"whatever you want it to be" pulling her into another deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this chapter took so long xx**_

Jenny broke the kiss and look in to his eyes "jethro, before we do this I need to know if this is a one time thing or if-" he put his finger to her lips

"I'm not going any where"

"But what about the others what will they think?"

"Who cares" he went to kiss her but she pulled away

"But-"

"Jen" he cut her off

"Yes?

"Shut up and kiss me"

She didn't need to asked twice she pressed her lips with his While

Gibbs picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and with one swipe everything on the desk ended up on the floor.

Jenny laid down on her desk braking the kiss and started undoing his buttons.

Once both were naked Gibbs started kissing her neck and making his way down to her stomach, one hand was kneading her breast an the other hand in her hair. jenny moaned at the feeling of his lips on her

"It's been to long" she whispered

Bringing his lips back up to hers, and slowly sliding into her.

"Oh...god..jethro"

After a few minutes of slow rocking he started to pick up the pace

"oh..my...god..jethro" Jenny moaned

gibbs smiled to him self happy he was still able to pleasure her.

Jenny came first crying out in pleasure and not long after she did Gibbs came as well they stayed like that for a while, Gibbs standing over her admiring her beautiful red hair which was spread out over her desk, her beautiful body which he wish he never had to leave.

Jenny still couldnt help wondering what was going to happen and then she heard Gibbs say "I love you Jen and I never want to be with out you" she didn't care any more

" I love you to" and sat up to kiss him as if making sure he knew she meant it.

After cleaning them selfs up and getting dresses Gibbs phone stated to ring

"Gibbs"

"Boss got a dead marine"

"Take Ziva and McGee ill met you there"

Then he hung up "I have to-"

"I know" she said

Gibbs walked to the door and opened it still trying to get his head around what had just happened

"Special agent Gibbs"

He turned to look at her

"I really have to go-"

"We're you really going to leave with out kissing me good bye?" She asked and walked up to him pressing her lips to his, he deepened the kiss but pulled away after a few minutes one because he needed air and the second he had to go "see you later Jen"

"Bye"

Both not realising that Abby went to see the directer about getting a caff-pow machine in her lab but what she was not expecting was seeing her dad 'Gibbs' and her mum 'Jenny' kiss so she ran back to the elevator and after waiting a few minutes seeing Gibbs walk out pretending to just get out of the elevator

"Hi Gibbs" she said trying to hide her massive smile but failing

"Hey abs you alright?" Wondering why she was smiling like that

"Yes fine" And with that she walked straight into the directors office Gibbs style 'not knocking' to get answers

"Abby" Jenny said looking up from the floor (picking the paper work Gibbs had previously thrown onto the floor) a bit surprised "what can I do for yo-"

"I saw you and Gibbs together does that mean your together now? Cause I saw you were together and now you could get married and have jibblets then you would be mummy and daddy Gibbs yay omg I have to tell everyone ziva and mcgee and tony HA he owes me $50 I knew you to would get together omg this is the best thing ev-"

"ABBY" Jenny standing getting up from the floor to stand beside her desk now with her mouth open "ok first" she went over and shut her door "now Abby take a seat and I will explain everything" walking over to her desk chair.

"But I need to tell ziva tony and McGee oh and ducky-"

"No Abby and first thing you will tell no one, yes me and jethro are together but only just then and we don't want to tell any one yet" she said sternly "is that clear?"

"Yes director, wait so no telling ziva?"

"No, no one abs ok?"

"Okay" she sighed slumping back into her chair

" now what was it you came to see me about?"

"...oh yeah I almost forgot, about that caff-pow machine in my -"

"No"

"But-"

"No, good bye Abby"

"Ok" she knew she was defeated after a month of fighting for it "good bye mummy Gibbs" she left bouncing out the door.

Jenny just rolled her eyes and went back to picking up the paper work.

The case was finally solved and the team walked back to their desk surprised to see Abby sitting at Gibbs desk

"What can I do for you abs?" Gibbs asked

"Nothing for me butttt the director wants to see you..." She said with a massive grin

Gibbs just raised a eye brow at her then made his way to her office. once he was up the stairs Abby yelled "CAMPFIRE" startling every one

"What?" Tony said confused

"I have some really big hush hush news"

So every one huddled around Abby

"Ok so it's about the director she is-"

"Abby I don't think you should be talking about the director" Ziva interrupted McGee nodded in agreement, tony slapped McGee on the head "what's the news Ab" tony said eager to find out.

Jenny's office

"Couldn't get enough of me?" Gibbs said laughing as he entered Jenny's office

"What" she asked a bit confused

"Abby Said you wanted to see me" he walked over to kiss her but Jenny pulled away and got up "she what!" Jenny thought for a moment "oh .. God"

With that she ran passed Gibbs and out her office a second later Gibbs follow wondering how the hell she could run with those heels on. The time he got out of her office she was already half way down the stairs . Jenny saw Abby talking to the whole team (minus ducky)

Abby not seeing Jenny running down the stairs continued to talk "no tony you have to wait till ducky gets here till I tell you" she heard a the elevator doors open "looks like you won't be waiting long now"

"Abby" Jenny had made it down the stairs without falling or tripping "what news might that be" she puffed every one looked at her confused but Ziva "ohhh is this about the director and Gibbs?" Ziva asked Abby not thinking what she had just asked

"How did you know?" Abby asked "director why did you tell her and not me?"

"Woah wait what!?" Tony asked hoping that Abby had forgotten about their bet

Just then ducky walked in

"Abigail you called for me?" Ducky asked wondering why the director had her head in her hands, why Abby had such a big smile and Ziva apologising to Jenny.

Jenny turned on her heels and walked on the verge of running up the stairs to her office where she grabbed her bag and coat and got in the elevator leaving a very stunned confused team behind.

Once she was home and the door was locked she took a deep breath "everything is going to fast" she said to her self, threw he bag on the couch, kicked her shoes off and made her way up to her room where she got changed into a large T-shirt and climbed into bed, she closed her eyes and feel into a light sleep.

About an hour later she felt a warm body pressed up againsted her, she sat up and turn to find Gibbs staring up at her with his hand around her waist, she simply smiled and fell back on her pillow and snuggled into Gibbs arms

The same place she found herself when she woke.


	4. Chapter 4

Review if you have time. Thank you for reading

Next chapter will be my last x

It had been 1 month since Jethro and Jenny had been Dating and only gibbs team knew so they thought. Gibbs was planning something romantic for her.

Jethro walked up the stairs to Jenny's office and walked in.

"Hey Jen-" he started but she put her finger up

"Yes...no ..wait where-.. Yes sir I understa..right away" Jenny slammed the phone down and sighed

"Yes jethro what can I do for you?"

"Do I want to know?"

"No"

"Keep tonight free"

"Why?" Her mood increased a bit but he just walked out leaving a smile on her face.

Later that night Gibbs left early to set up, he had finished his boat so there was room in his basement so he set up a table in the middle of the basement with flowers,candles and he ordered Chinese , once he had finished setting up he looked down at his watch : 8:30pm still have 10minutes he thought so he went up stairs and sat on the couch waiting for Jenny to come home.

11:59pm Jenny unlocked the door to Gibbs house to find it very quiet "Gibbs you here?" No answer "Jethro" she said a bit louder

"Mmhmm" Gibbs mumbled half asleep on the couch in his suit

Jenny walked over and kissed him "come to bed"

He slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times then sat up, rubbed his eyes then got up and walked past jenny like she wasn't, he walked straight to his room and slammed the door shut leave jenny standing there stunned.

"Jethro?" she banged on his door *BANG BANG BANG* " open up, what's wrong?"

After 5 minutes of Jenny banging on his door and yelling his name he opened the door which startled her "what!" He said angrily "what's wrong?" She said annoyed that he had taken so long to open his door

"What's wrong haha what's wrong ? ill tell you what's wrong you forgot about tonight you stood me up again for your work geez Jen I thought you had changed" he went to shut the door but she caught it

"I did not stand you up you said keep tonight free SORRY I wasn't home earlier but..." She could tell him no she couldn't do this not again she burst into tears " I'm sorry I can't do this" Jenny ran for the front door but before she could walk out Jethro grabbed her arm softly "what happened?"

"I got fired ok" she said frustrated

"What why?"

"Because Jethro some how some one told my boss that we were dating and I had the choice of leaving you or leave my job"

Gibbs just stood there speechless

The next morning Jenny made sure to get to work before everyone else so she could leave with out the humiliation of everyone seeing her.

As she walked into her old office she saw some one look out the window

"Hello Leon making your self at home?"

"Nice view"

"Ill miss it"

"Just leave him and keep your job then"

Jenny let out a deep sigh "I can't...anyway ill just grab my things and she's all yours" she tried to smile as she walked over to a large box in the corner, she picked it up "good bye Leon" putting the box down to shake his hand before walking out trying to hold back tears

"Bye"

Jenny's house

Gibbs walked up to her door and knocked but no answer so he knocked again still no answer so he gave up and walked in "Jen?" He yelled

"Bathroom"

He opened the door to her bathroom to find her covered in bubbles in the bath tub with her head back and eyes closed

"You ok Jen?"

"mmm"

"We need to talk about this"

"There's nothing to talk about" Jenny's eyes still closed

"Why did you give up your job, your career?"

"Because when we got back together I promised I would never put my job before you no matter what" opening her eyes to look at him

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but closed it again because truthfully he had no idea what to say so they sat in silence.

"I love you Jen" Gibbs said braking the silence

"I'm so glad I would of hated if I gave up my career for someone who doesn't even love me" she joked

"I mean it Jen I love you much more then you could possibly know" and before she could say anything he went over and kissed her lightly but deepening the kiss, he picked her up out of the tub and carried her to bed still kissing her he removed his clothes and climb on top of her, massaging her Breast and thighs, placing little kisses down her neck while slowly sliding into her which released a moan from her mouth

He pushed in and out of her slowly then picked up the pace. Gibbs still rubbing her thighs and breast moved his mouth from her lips to her breast licking and sucking her nipples which grew hard

"Jethro...I'm about...to..."

Both came at the same time and cried out in pleasure.

After a few minutes Gibbs rolled of her and laid next to her putting his arm around her waist pulling her towards him and hugging her

She sighed then whispered in his ear "I love you" before placing a kiss on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**JIBBS XX**

**I'm so sorry I left im this chapter so long but school and work got into the way anyway here it is last chapter but I do have another story brewing so never fear :) enjoy x ps that you to those who took the time to review and any suggestions for my next story are welcome :) -I do not own ncis because if I did jenny would still be alive and Gibbs and her would have giblets-**

It with had been 2 months since Jenny got fired and to be honest she was enjoying her self . Jenny woke up in Jethro's arms like every morning, in his dark peaceful room until... She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom just making it to the toilet to vomit and not to long after Gibbs was by her side holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

"I'm fine Jethro really go to work" jenny was pushing him out the door

"...ok" he hesitated " but if your sick again you call me..."

"Good bye" she kissed him then pushed him out the door

"Love you"

"Love you too have a good day at work and be safe" jenny waved then shut the door before running to the toilet again.

"Good morning boss" McGee Toby and ziva said as Gibbs walked to his desk with a coffee

"Any cases?" He asked

"No nothin.. But the director wants to see you up in his office" tony said

"Arhh Gibbs please have a seat" Leon said as Gibbs walked in without knocking slamming the door behind him he never liked Leon.

Gibbs sat and just glared

"I need you to go undercover on a secret mission you and your partner will pretend to be a married couple on holiday here is the case report" Leon started handing a folder to Gibbs " the mission starts in 2 days and you will be flying to Australia at 1am on the 18th so you have the next couple of days off to go over the case now go home and say hi to Jen for me"

Gibbs got up with out saying a word and left slamming the door behind him if he had known his partner was going to be Hollis Mann he would of denied the case straight away.

Jenny was lying on the couch on her computer buying shoes until she heard the front open and saw Gibbs walk in "hey why are you home so early? Because I am fine really"

"I got a couple of days off cause I have a case to go over director says I have to go undercover"

"What is the case?"

"I can't tell you it's 'secret' sorry" he said with a kiss to jens forehead " anyway how have you been feeling?"

"I'm fine" she signed lying "so can you tell me anything about it? Are you going to be with some one?"

"Umm not sure" Gibbs opened the folder and scanned until he saw it and with out thinking he said "Hollis Mann"

Jenny just stared at him "will you be Married couple?"

Gibbs scanned the folder again "yes..." Then he just stared at jenny waiting for her I go off at him

"Well that will be interesting hahaha"

She went back to her shopping

"Yer haha well I'm going to have a shower then we can order some Chinese?"

"Sure" she smiled as he started to walk off "oh and Jethro"

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant..."

He just stood there with his mouth open not sure how he felt he had a kid before but she passed away could he handle another one? But all these thoughts left his mind and he went over and kissed jenny on the lips

"I love you"

"I love you to"

"How about you come have a shower with me? To you know save water"

She only laughed but got up and followed him into their bedroom.

The mission was successful and Gibbs was on his way home after being away for nearly 9 months jenny was ready to have the baby she was massive, jenny walked as fast a pregnant woman could up from the basement to the front door

"Daddy will be home in a minute baby" she said to her enormous stomach.

Jenny had talked to Gibbs over the phone but not as much as she would of liked.

Gibbs walked up to the door looking at his watch 3am he yawned "she will probably be asleep" he said sadly to him self he unlocked the door and opened it. Jenny ran up and hugged him like Abby would "hey Jen it's good to see you to but I can't breath"

She pulled away "I'm so glad your home"

"So am-" Jenny cut him off by pressing her lips hard against his.

"So how are-"

"Shh talk later kiss now" she said pulling him to their bedroom

A few weeks later at 1am jenny woke with a sharp pain in the lower part of her stomach she looked down to see blood starting to panic she started shaking Jethro "Jeth...ro" she breathed "get...up"

"What what is it time what's wrong"

He saw the blood and jumped out of bed turning the lights on and helping jenny out of bed and to his car.

Hospital

Gibbs had called his team in and they were all in the waiting room

"Jethro?" The nurse came into the waiting room instantly Gibbs stood

"How is she is everything alright how about the ba-"

"Jethro there have been some complications I'm so sorry the baby didn't make it and Jennifer has lost a lot of blood we will do all we can to help her" she look sympathetically at Gibbs "I'm sorry about your son" with that she left

"Son" Gibbs whispered he sat back down onto the chair

The team were in shock and didn't know what to say

"I'm so sorry Gibbs" Abby said going over and hugging him

It was now 7am and the team were asleep on each other but Gibbs,

A different nurse entered the room Gibbs stood as everyone woke up and stood Abby walked over and took one of Gibbs hand and held it and ziva took the other in hers

"I'm sorry mr Gibbs but Jennifer didn't make it" she said sadly "I'm sorry" then left

It had been a year since jenny and his son had died, he was in his basement holding the jar that held his lover and decided she had spent long enough in this silver jar so He flew to Paris going straight to the Eiffel Tower, he climbed the tower and stood looking at the view letting his tears fall freely, he opened the jar and sprinkled her ashes over the tower which held the memories of them together kissing on the Eiffel Tower.

He stood there for hours letting tears roll down his face remembering the time they shared in the city of love...

"I love you Jen" he said out loud

End.

**Xxx I know I'm sorry xxX **

**Don't hate me to much i have another sorry up my sleeve that will be longer might upload it tonight..**

**Would love a review if you have the time.**

**This is my first ever story I have finished ! Sorry it took so long next one won't! Promise x**


End file.
